Wish Upon a Star
by Once An Oddity
Summary: Yes, Caterpie is defective; but that doesn't mean he's more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot that I've been planning for a while. I kinda feel sorry for little Izzy though. If I get a lot of feedback, I might continue it into a 10 or 11 chaptered story.**

* * *

**Wish Upon a Star**

"This is it, I'm not going back." Izzy said as he stopped for a moment to take a glance behind himself his old home was. No one there accepted him. What's the point in having that kind of life? All of them…they said that he would be abandoning his friends there. But, to abandon friends… He would have to have friends to abandon…

* * *

"_**My name…is Izzy; I am a Caterpie…"**_

* * *

_A little Caterpie was blissfully squirming its way through the forest chasing a baby Yamna that it had just met, although it wasn't an easy task. The Yamna was flying around in circles and zigzags around the Caterpie. Nevertheless, the two bug Pokemon laughed in the fun as they shared their childlike innocence. However, the two stopped their game to look at a small bush that had begun to shake. A moment later, a Weedle, slightly larger than the Caterpie, climbed out of the shrub._

"_Hey, Izzy!" said the Weedle, "A bunch of us are going to play silk ball, you wanna play?" Izzy, the Caterpie, smiled widely while nodding his head profusely._

"_Sure!" Izzy said before looking up to the Yamna. "I'll see you later little baby Yamna!" The Yamna giggled happily and rose into the air._

"_Bye-bye, Zee-zee!" It shouted while it happily spun around Izzy several times then flew off. Izzy and the Weedle climbed through the bush and wormed towards the area where everyone played silk ball…_

* * *

"…_**But…even though I'm a Caterpie, I'm not normal…"**_

* * *

"_Everyone, hide! Stay in the trees!" A Butterfree's motherly voice ran out to all of the young Caterpie. She was young, but much older than the Caterpie around her; she was a caretaker. Izzy inched over to her and looked up worriedly._

"_Auntie Shenna, what's going on?" He asked._

"_Don't worry, Izzy. This happens all the time. It's just a human trainer walking through. We'll just send our fighters out for him to catch one and leave us alone. So, don't worry Izzy, it'll all be over soon. Okay?" asked Shenna. But Izzy wasn't listening. He stared off into the space in front of him._

'_A human' he thought, 'I wonder what one looks like?'_

* * *

"…_**See, I have a problem…"**_

* * *

_Izzy sighed as he felt the familiar feeling of being called out of his pokeball. After the red energy dispelled, he looked up into the worried eyes of his trainer. He sighed again. He knew this moment was coming. He knew he would _loathe_ it, so he tried to prepare for it, but he knew he couldn't, you never can; what a twisted analogy for life…_

_Izzy looked around him to see his team surrounding him. A Beautifly, a Beedrill, a Ninjask, an Ariados, and lastly a Parasect. All of them, each and every one was sneering at him in hate. It's funny; no one would even guess that he…was Trainer's first Pokemon._

"_Listen Caterpie," Izzy looked down; he already knew what Trainer was going to say. He Didn't want to see Trainer's face, he wanted to imagine that Trainer was crying, that Trainer was upset that he had to do this…too bad Trainer's voice was contradicting it though. "We've got a problem."_

* * *

"…_**Go ahead, call me defective! But, it's sill true…"**_

* * *

_Izzy inched through what he had once known as home. Strange, it didn't feel like it. All around there was emptiness. But he knew they were there… He could feel them watching and, most of all he could hear them._

"_Pathetic."_

"…_Defective…"_

"_How shameful…"_

_These words… Everyone…friends, family, even Pokemon he had never met before were talking about him! Rumors have traveled…he was now an outcast, the forest's pariah. But why? It wasn't his fault! …Was it?_

* * *

"…_**I can't evolve. But I don't care, that's not what I want…"**_

* * *

_Izzy looked into the dull eyes of the elderly Shrifty. For the tenth time he asked himself why the hoary plant even wanted to talk to him. Why he even invited him into his home. Why he even sympathized him. He had no friends. He had no family. He was an outsider. He wasn't allowed to have pity._

_The elder looked intently at him- with a certain evenness that, if Izzy didn't know otherwise, suggested the elder could actually see him._

"_Little one…" The elder's hoarse voice echoed around the small cavity under the large tree that he called home. "I know…what…you want…"_

* * *

"…_**I couldn't care less about evolving. What I want—no, what I **_**wish**_**…"**_

* * *

"_I…cannot…help you…" The Shrifty said slowly. He was no longer in his prime. Every breath was a strain. "But…I know…how to. …My…days…are numbered, so…I cannot…join…you. You…must…journey to…the…wishing star… T-there…you must…tell it…your…wish. This is…the…only…way… You have…my…blessing…young…one…." With that, the elder slowly closed his eyes and receded into the stump that he was using as a chair._

_It only took Izzy a few moments to realize what happened. As he did, he closed his eyes and thanked the elder for helping him. He then left his home under the tree to go follow through the dying wish._

* * *

"…_**is to be accepted. I want everyone to overlook the fact that I cannot evolve. I want people and Pokemon to accept me for who I am, not rejecting me for what I can't do. That's why I'm leaving…"**_

* * *

_Izzy was on the outskirts of the forest when a Yamna stopped him. The Yamna was only a year or two younger than he was, yet it was looking at Izzy with such hate it seemed otherworldly._

"_Where are you going _Caterpie_?" It spat. Izzy looked down in sadness._

"_You know, I remember when you used to call me 'Zee-Zee'. What happened to that?"_

"_Things change! You've changed!" Izzy let out an amused laugh._

"_I don't know if you've noticed Whiz, but I haven't changed at all."_

"_Shut Up!" Whiz, the Yamna, sneered. "You're going to die _Caterpie_! You killed elder Shrifty! The whole forest is going after you; and I'm going to get first hit! You messed with one you mess with all!"_

"_I didn't kill him! He was old! He-"_

"_SHUT UP AND DIE!" The Yamna screeched as he sent a sonic boom to Izzy._

* * *

"…_**that's why I'm on my journey. Soon, I will finally be around people that care…"**_

* * *

Izzy looked back one last time at the forest that was slowly shrinking from his view. This feeling he had, it was indescribable- what was it? Greif? Regret? Sadness? What ever this feeling was, he hated it. It was bringing back old memories. He faced the moorlandish path ahead of him with closed eyes. The memories fled to him flashing through his mind. Pain…

* * *

"_Mama?" A little Izzy looked up to the much older Butterfree with eyes full of admiration._

"_Yes? What is it Izzy?" The Butterfree, evidently Izzy's mother, replied with its high and soft voice._

"_Will I have wings like you one day? Will I be able to fly?" Izzy's mother giggled softly at her son's innocence. Nuzzling him with her head, she smiled._

"_Of course you will, dear. Once you become a Butterfree one day you'll have wings and be able to fly _all_ you want! It might be scary at first, but it's natural, just like evolving." Izzy gazed in amazement at his mother. To him, a whole new world opened up. It was as if a treasure chest, filled to the brim with riches, had magically unlocked before his eyes._

"_I'll become a Buderdee?" His mother giggled softly at her child. _

"_Of course you will, dear; everyone does."_

* * *

Izzy opened his distant sorrow filled eyes and looked towards the canopy of trees. He would forever miss his mother. But, what she said…it still unnerved him. "_Evolving is natural. Mom…Does-does that mean I'm unnatural?"_

* * *

_Moments after he had entered the village, several of the guards- the fighters- were dispatched to confine him. They took him to an area in his tribe near the meeting room of the elders. Unfortunately, for the guards, once they arrived there, Izzy had quickly and efficiently knocked out each one. They thought he was weak just because he couldn't evolve- it was a mistake many have made. They, like all the rest, were wrong. He had been on a trainer's team, and it was nothing a Tackle and Confusion combo couldn't finish off._

_Izzy had decided to look around. Even though it had only been a year at most, many things had changed since he was a young larva. This was how he accidentally stumbled upon a meeting the Butterfree elders were having._

_Izzy squinted his eyes so he could see through the bushes more clearly. He could see that the elders were talking to a guest, but for some reason, he just wanted to know who. It was then that the guest hovered forward a bit. Sure, it was only a little, but it was enough so that he could now see their whole body. Pretty sliver wings, beautiful voice, and lovely pink Butterfree eyes. Funny, Izzy could've sworn that she looked familiar…_

_That's when it dawned on him: she was familiar. Her name was Prudence. And she lived up to it. She was well known in the adult population for her strong, natural common sense and care… in other words, she was his mother._

_Izzy tried to move a little closer so he could hear what the elders would want with his mother. The different possibilities were running through his head._

"_Prudence," Began an elder, "You are a practical and sensible Pokemon!"_

"_I think everyone already knows that…"_

"_THEN WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THIS ATROCITY!" Interrupted another elder._

"_He isn't an atrocity, he's my son!" Izzy's eyes widened in surprise. He should have known. He should have known they would be talking about him. Everyone else was, so why wouldn't they? He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to hear this. Not with his mother. But, against his will, something, some entity forced him to stay…_

"_We understand that." Spoke an older elder. Izzy could tell he was older than all of them- his wings looked liked they were slowly weathering. "But, you must understand this situation. If it wasn't for it we wouldn't do this." Prudence made an eye-roll gesture with her face. "The Yamna tribe has already found out about… your son, and although we have a strong alliance with them, your son is a sign of weakness. Should the rest of the tribes of the forest find out that we are producing such feeble offspring, they will take it as a representation of a vulnerability and us. You are fortunate that we decided to even consult you prior to executing our intended plans."_

"_I understand the situation, elder. But you must reconsider! He's a child, he's MY child…you can't exile him!" Prudence cried out._

_The old elder frowned slightly. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. We are not going to exile him." Prudence looked up to him in happiness. "No, that wouldn't do. Should he be exiled, he will roam the forest. The other tribes will still see him. Rumors will travel, and that is far worse than actual truth. No, that wouldn't do at all. Should we attend to this problem, it should be dealt with extreme secrecy. No one must know about it." Prudence's eye no longer shined with happiness. Instead, they widened in apprehension._

"_W-what do you mean? What are you going to do to Izzy?"_

"_The abomination is going to die!" shouted one of the younger elders. His proclamation was soon followed by several smirks and mumbles of agreement throughout the group._

"_Quite you!" Spoke the older elder. "This is a mother we are dealing with! Act so accordingly! I apologize for their lack of sympathy on the matter; we, as Pokemon tend to attack and hate what we fear and fear the unknown. Your child is simply another addition to the long list."_

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T KILL IZZY!"_

"_My apologies, but we must. It's the most coherent approach to the problem."_

"_He isn't a problem! He isn't an abomination! HE'S MY SON! I rather die than let you kill my child!"_

"_I see then. So, let it be" the Butterfree elder simply said, getting absent blinks, and some grins, from everyone around him._

"_What…?"_

"_Onto the second matter of this meeting. Unfortunately, Prudence, this…defective egg has come from your womb. Because of reasons stated earlier in the meeting, we cannot have this. As such, you Prudence will be executed in secret tomorrow before sunrise." Silence had filled the area. The wind had stopped blowing; leaves stopped shuffling; no body dared to move a muscle; they all stared at the elder, all for different reasons._

"_Executed? Why execute me? Why can't you just forbid me from mating?"_

"_Prudence, live up to your namesake! What would happen next mating season if a male found you, an attractive female, and wanted to claim you as mate, only to find out you are forbidden? _

"_Rumors would go flying, and, like all rumors, they would scale to a point that the truth would have to come out to protect our tribe." Regretful recognition slowly spread across her face._

"_I understand… but it's a shame that you all are so willing to take lives simply for the image of the tribe."_

"_Be that as it may, it is still necessary. If we appear weak, they will attack."_

"_Fine then, execute me! But, only on one condition…" Prudence said slowly. All eyes turned to her. "You don't kill Izzy and let him go free. If not…I swear I will come back from my grave and haunt this tribe until Arceus herself stops me!"_

"_Heavens above! Be rational girl! That is an impossibility! That child is living evidence of our faults. Not to mention that former mate of yours! He would also have been executed, if he hadn't been captured in the last trainer raid."_

"_In that case, I'm leaving the forest, and Izzy's coming with me! We don't need this tribe!"_

"_Guards, seize her!" Before the elder even finished his sentence, three guards appeared and surrounded Prudence, wrapping her in String Shot. They slowly began to fly away to a place they would put her before executing her._

"_LET HER GO!" Someone shouted out. It took a moment for Izzy to realize that it was his voice. He ran out of the cover of the bushes and in to the middle of the field. "Leave Mom alone!"_

_Several of the younger elders sneered and looked at him in disgust. "So," began one of them, "That is the defective child…"_

"_It seems the guards were proficient enough to hold down this child. Guards-"_

"_Izzy, RUN AWAY! Run; run and live. Please just live…" Sobbed the motherly Butterfree. Izzy looked at his mother before remembering his current situation when several guards moved in on him. Izzy quickly escaped the area and disappeared through the bushes._

_It would only be a few moments before the elder Shrifty will come to him offering shelter for a few days…and only hours after that before coming across his old best friend…_

* * *

"…_**No more hate no more disgusted looks… Soon I will be loved and liked. That's my dream and my greatest wish. And there's only one way that I can get it!"**_

* * *

Izzy stopped moving and looked further down past the trees surrounding him, some thick and others withered and most he didn't recognize, and into the brightly colored horizon of the rising sun. Sunlight spread throughout the more or less cloud scattered sky, changing its normal light blue color into a vibrant hazy scarlet. Izzy almost felt like laughing at himself; he was so focused on his thoughts he hadn't realized that he had stayed up the entire night. Pushing away his thoughts, he continued his journey, all the while admiring the new and unfamiliar scenery that surrounded him.

* * *

"_**Find the wishing star!"**_

—_End—_

* * *

**Well, that's it. Please review the story and tell me what you think. Like I said before, If I get a lot of feedback, I'll continue it. I don't really want to dedicate my self to a fanfic that no one really likes. Remember to review!**

**~Claw~**


	2. What Have I Done?

Its been two years.

Two years ago ago I published this story.

Since that day, I haven't looked at it in two years.

Today, I took a glance at this old one-shot fanfiction that I was so proud of...

I was appalled.

There will be a gigantic revision commenced immediately. Though, I am unsure whether or not I will extend the story out of the confines of an one-shot and flesh it out into a full broad multi-chapter story. This story certainly has certainly received a decent amount of attention despite its...peculiar writing style—m_y_ 'peculiar' writing style. ...my _old _'peculiar' writing style. Either way, it got attention (and still is), and I know a majority (who am I kidding? all of you do) want this to be a full length story.

If i do decide to go out with continuing it, I want to warn all of you that, it will be sad, bittersweet, and tragic. Not a tragedy per-say, but definitely borderline. As my readers, I'd like to know your thoughts on the matter. What do you think about this?


End file.
